A cap of a gas lighter contributes to mixing fuel gas discharged from a nozzle projecting into the cap with air in a proper ratio so that the air/fuel mixture is ignited by a spark generated by a flint and a file or a piezoelectric element, and keeps the flame burning. The cap is fixed on the lighter body by engagement of hook portions formed on the cap with recesses on support posts formed on the top of the lighter body.
That is, the recess in each support post has an inner wall portion which is perpendicular to the surface of the support post and the hook portion on the cap is formed by projecting inward a part of the cap which is of the same size as the recess or slightly larger than the same. When the cap is mounted on the support posts, the cap is thrust against the lighter body from above to bring the hook portions on the cap into engagement with the recesses on the support posts when the lighter conveyed along an assembly line comes to a position where the hook portions are aligned with the recesses.
However when the cap is thrust against the lighter body before the hook portions are brought into alignment with the recesses, the cap is mounted the lighter body with the hook portions riding on the edges of the recesses. In this state, since the hook portions are not fully engaged with the recesses, the cap can be easily disengaged from the lighter body. Accordingly, when the cap is mounted on the lighter body, the hook portions on the cap must be accurately located with respect to the recesses on the lighter body, which makes difficult assembly of the lighter.
Further when producing the cap and the support post, fluctuation in size and position of the hook portions and/or the recesses is unavoidable, which makes it difficult for adjustment in an automated system and results in an increase in percentage of rejects.
In view of the foregoing observations and description, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a gas lighter in which a chamfer is formed on the peripheral edge of the recess so that the hook portion can be surely brought into engagement with the recess, thereby preventing the cap from slipping off the lighter body.